


The Ole' Switcharoo

by Stage51



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stage51/pseuds/Stage51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge piece I found on Audrey's Emergency site. It is based on the "Honest" episode. It is an explanation as to how Johnny was driving the squad when leaving the station and Roy jumped out of the driver's seat at the victim's residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ole' Switcharoo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Before writing this challenge piece, I watched the “Honest” episode to get the correct address they went to and to also refresh my memory. While I did remember the Johnny/Roy switcharoo, I didn’t remember the jacket issue until I watched the whole scene. Not only did they switch places but they had only their short sleeved blue shirts on when leaving, but upon arrival at the victims’ house, Johnny and Roy also had their navy blue jackets on as well. This is what I came up with.**

***This quote is from the 2010 movie, Valentine’s Day. Written by: K. Fugate, A. Kohn, and M. Silverstein. It was directed by: Garry Marshall. Hector Elizondo is the actor who actually says the line.**

 

 

John Gage and Roy DeSoto had been working on the squad since right after roll call. They had done their morning calibrations but hadn’t started on their chores yet.

Johnny swore he could hear a rattling sound coming from under the hood and it was more on the driver’s side. So that’s precisely where he positioned himself. Roy was a bit, well okay, a lot, dubious of Johnny’s claim. He, himself, had not heard this mysterious rattle.

Gage was regaling his long-suffering partner with the adventures of his latest and greatest flame. Roy secretly thought of them as Johnny’s Flavor of the Day. He would never tell Johnny that he thought that. John was so sensitive he knew that if Johnny found out what Roy had said he wouldn’t speak to him for a very long time,

“So, Roy. This girl she’s incredible!” Johnny gushed. “We love all the same things. Roy, she bowls, BOWLS, Roy!!! She’s just so, so . . .”

“Incredible, Johnny right?” teased Roy. Before Johnny could get his mouth open to retort, the tones went off. BWAMWM, BWAMWM. Then the calm, smooth sound of Sam Lanier’s voice. _Station 51, Engine 28, Engine 56. Fire and Explosion. 210 North Moorpark. 2 – 1 – 0 North Moorpark. Cross street Mollus. Timeout 0850._

Johnny automatically jumped into the driver’s seat because that’s where he’d been working. Roy did the same thing on the passenger side. They glanced over at each other and smirked. They both heard Cap acknowledge the call. KMG – 365. Stanley reached into the window of the driver’s side and his bushy eyebrows automatically knitted together for just an instant. Johnny took the slip of paper and passed it over to Roy. Then he started the engine, put th _e_ squad in gear, turning on all the lights and sirens.

Roy read the slip of paper and then reached to open the glove box where all the navigational maps were kept. He stopped short of actually opening the latch. He did this a couple of times and Johnny was watching out of the corner of his eye. He finally couldn’t take it anymore and asked,” What’s up, Roy?”

“Huh?” asked Roy, looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Come on, Roy. I need to know where I’m drivin’. You gotta stop foolin’ around and get the map out, now,” said a frustrated Johnny.

“Okay, Johnny I have to tell ya somethin’. I, ah, I don’t, um …” Roy stumbled over his words.

“You don’t what, Roy? Come on! I need some direction here. You don’t what? Tell Me!” Johnny was seriously getting miffed now.

“I don’t know how to read a map,” Roy said so softly Johnny had to bend to hear him.

“You don’t know how to WHAT!?!?” yelled a very confused Johnny.

They had continued driving down the same road and Johnny said that they better figure out where they were going before . . .

“ _Squad 51, Engine 51, Do you read?”_ came the stern tone of Captain Stanley.

“Engine 51, Squad 51, we read you loud and clear,” answered DeSoto.

_“Squad 51, please tell us where you are going,”_ came back Stanley’s voice.

“Yes, sir, we were just discussing that sir,” said a contrite Roy.

_“Squad 51, please pull over up ahead there,”_ ordered Cap.

“Squad 51, pulling over,” Roy said as Johnny complied.

The engine with Mike at the wheel went sailing by the squad and the captain motioned with his hand for the squad to follow.

“Roy, I can’t believe that you can’t read a map,” Johnny complained as he pulled away from the curb.

“That’s the reason why I always have to drive, cuz I can’t navigate. I’m really sorry Johnny. I’ve just been too embarrassed to ever tell you about it,” Roy said totally mortified.

“Well, I’m sorry I yelled at ya, Roy. It’s just I was gettin’ upset and nervous not knowin’ which way to go,” admitted Johnny. “Why don’t you at least get the map out and we can figure out where Mike is drivin’ to, okay?” inquired Johnny.

Roy was fiddling around in the box taking out all kinds of maps and Johnny kept looking over to see what he was doing instead of looking where he was driving. The next thing he knew, Johnny swerved off the road and up onto the sidewalk. Johnny and Roy looked at each other and realized they were right in front of the ‘Suds UR Duds Cleaners’. They looked down at themselves and up at the building. Without speaking, they got out of the squad and into the cleaners. Five minutes later they walked out with their navy blue jackets on that they had dropped off the day before. Walking to the squad, Roy instinctively got in the driver’s side and Johnny the passenger side.

Johnny quickly found the correct map and giving Roy precise directions, came out of a side street right in front of ‘Big Red’ and got to the rescue all at the same time. The look on Cap’s face told them that they were going to get it when they got back to the station.

“Oh well,” lamented Johnny to Roy as they got their equipment out of the squad’s compartments. “I guess this address pretty much sums up our future Roy.”

“What do you mean, Johnny?” Roy asked not understanding Johnny’s logic.

“Well this is Moorpark right?” questioned Johnny.

“Yeah, well North Moorpark, so what?”

“The so what IS Roy that ‘Moorpark spelled backwards is Kraproom’*, and that’s where we’re gonna be after this rescue!” announced Johnny.

 


End file.
